El soldado y la Espía
by DanteG96
Summary: Después de Civil War, Steve tiene que meditar los acontecimientos que ha pasado tras la separación de los Vengadores, Y sobre todo, de cierta espía Pelirroja.(One-shot)


Nota: Hola que tal! Ahhhh no tengo idea de cómo presentar esto jeje, hacía tiempo que no escribía algo lol (Y aquí en fanfiction el primero que publicare), bueno en resumen, este es un oneshot, que se ubica justo después de la película Civil War, ahhh es un Steve/Natasha (Desde que vi la Aparición de James Rogers, sabía que ellos dos tienen que estar juntos), sin más, Disfrútenlo.

Disclaimer: Ya saben que bla bla todos los derechos son de marvel y papá Disney

:

En este instante... Solo tengo clara una cosa-mencionaba cierto rubio golpeando a dos agentes de la balsa- debo liberar a mis soldados, y buscar a natasha-

Flash back

Volvemos al punto donde james "bucky " barnes mejor conocido como "the winther soldier" era introducido en una cápsula de congelamiento, y desde otra parte su amigo el ex capitán América, Steve Rogers, observaba el paisaje de la tierra de wakanda.

-de nuevo déjame agradecerte esto que haces por nosotros-decía el rubio-

-es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que intente asesinar a tu amigo-comentaba el moreno acercándose a la barra donde se encontraba recargado el americano- por cierto, quería preguntarte ¿que hay entre tu y la espía rusa? ¿Natasha se llamaba?-

-bueno entre ella y yo... Solo hay amistad- dijo con un semblante sereno- ella está enamorada de un sujeto que la dejo plantada- reía, irónicamente, el hizo lo mismo hace 70 años-

-pues no se quien será ese sujeto, pero créeme lo que ella hizo por ti, no creo que fuera solo por amistad- dijo con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos, el rey de wakanda-

-a que te refieres?- empezaba a tartamudear-

-valla amigo-suspiraba- sí que vienes de otra época, ella te pudo haber detenido en el momento que tú y tu amigo iban hacia el avión, pero prefirió detenerme a mí, acosté de sacrificarse por ir en contra de stark y tu gobierno-

Para el rubio esto no era fácil de digerir pues, como bien dijo T´Challa, él es de otra época, donde las cosas eran más sencillas, no existían tantos rodeos e indirectas, todo era simple y sencillo, y puesto que el vivió la segunda guerra mundial no tuvo tiempo de convivir con nadie, y tuvo su repentino cambio al despertar en un siglo más complicado para él, hizo todo más complejo, en su tiempo el mayor invento era la radio, ahora había esos aparatos pequeños que podían tomar fotos, escuchar transmisiones, e incluso, ver programas en tiempo real.

-tu amigo también pensó que tú y natasha tenían algo, pues me dijo que en todo momento, cuando estabas buscándolo, ella te apoyo, incluso recibió un disparo por parte de él, por apoyar a tu causa-

En ese momento, Steve recordó todo lo que vivió junto a la espía, desde como ella intentaba conseguirle citas, el momento que la protegió de la explosión en el barco, el beso que se dieron en el centro comercial, que si, por más actuado, él pudo disfrutarlo al ser la segunda mujer que beso e incluso después de 70 años, y lo que más importa, cuando él le declaró que confiaba en ella, y de no haber sido interrumpidos por Sam, él hubiera ido por otro rumbo.

Pero ¿qué hay de sharon y bruce? La primera era la viva imagen de peggy, y claro, no podría hacerle eso a sharon ya que estaría con ella solo por ser familiar de su primer amor, no no, además, ese beso que tuvieron bajo el puente, no fue mucho significado para él, lo sintió solo como una forma de agradecer, valla, ya empieza a adoptar tendencias del siglo XXI.

¿Y bruce? El era su amigo e incluso el mismo, le aconsejo que no hiciera esperar a natasha, pero desde otro punto ¿el demostró interés por natasha? Sin querer, cuando estaba en casa de Clinton, escucho la conversación entre bruce y natasha, que en cuando escucho a ella decirse monstruo pensó irrumpir en la conversación para convencerla de lo contrario, pero sin cambiar el tema, escucho el poco interés que sentía bruce hacia ella ¿será por esa chica llamada betty? Hablando de eso ¿ella no era la hija del general ross? Pero en fin, podría pensar que el estaría con natasha ya no sonaba descabellado.

Pero... ¿Cómo sé que ella podría corresponderme?-preguntaba temeroso por la respuesta el soldado-

-amigo como te dije, ella se sacrificó por ti, no cualquiera haría eso, ni por una amistad- dijo black panter-

-suspiraba- pues ahora tengo que buscarla, pero no puedo dejar a mi equipo atrás, tengo que ir a sacarlos de esa prisión-dijo levantándose el capitán-

-cuentas con lo que necesites de wakanda capitán-

-no... Yo ya no soy más el capitán América... Llámame... El agente rogers- dijo levantándose con determinación-

End flash back

-Sam, Wanda, lang, clint ¿cómo se encuentran?- preguntaba el agente rompiendo las celdas de la prisión-

-he estado en peores situaciones capitán- mencionaba sam abrazando a su amigo-

-no sam, yo ya no soy más el capitán-dijo rogers- el Murió el día que abandono a su equipo y le oculto la verdad a tony-

-tu no nos abandonaste steve, fue stark-mencionaba el arquero- ¿por cierto donde está tu escudo?-

-con stark-mencionaba con ironía el chico rubio-debo llevarlos a la nave, ahí los llevara lejos de aquí-

-¿tú no vienes capitán?-preguntaba scott-

-no scott, tengo que buscar a alguien-dijo el rubio entrando a un cuarto- aquí están sus cosas-

Para que así, tuvieran un cambio de ropa y recuperarán sus artefactos en caso de sam scott y Clint.

-¿vas a buscar a sharon?- preguntaba Falcón-

-no tengo interés romántico por ella, solo tengo gratitud por su ayuda-dijo sereno-¿barton sabes dónde puedo encontrar a natasha?-

-valla capitán al fin te animaste-dijo burlescamente, mientras todos se le quedaban viendo -¿Qué? Hay por favor no me digan que no se dieron cuenta de la atracción de ellos-Y todos seguían viéndolo, incomodándolo en el acto-Al diablo, ella probablemente debe estar en algún hotel en Rusia, busca un hotel cerca del Monte ElBrús-

-gracias clint- dijo el rubio corriendo a un avión cercano-vallan a wakanda, las coordenadas ya están en la nave-

-steve-le gritaba clint- si llegas hacerle daño a natasha….. Ten por seguro que una flecha atravesará tu cráneo-

-No te preocupes, no le haré daño-respondia mientras subía a uno de los jets de la balsa-

/

En alguna parte de Estados Unidos…

-Entonces señorita romanoff ¿está consciente del problema que esta? No solo traiciono los tratos de sokovia, permitió que los criminales james Barnes alias "the winther soldier" y steve rogers alias "capitán américa"-dicho esto, el secretario de seguridad taddeus "thunderbolt" ross-

-Siendo honesto secretario, ninguna de sus acusaciones está respaldada puesto, ya se demostró que el que provocó el atentado en Viena y provocó la muerte del rey de wakanda, no fue el teniente barnes, sino el sokoviano Henrich Zeemo-decía tranquila la pelirroja estando sentada en lo que parecía un interrogatorio- por lo cual ni el capitán, ni ninguno de los agentes que lo apoyaron, cometieron algún crimen-

-no intente jugar conmigo señorita romanoff, le recuerdo que usted misma libero todos sus oscuros pasados al momento que filtró toda la información de shield-reía mientras se recargaba sobre la mesa-¿o qué opina la señorita "Red Room"?-

-yo-intentaba pronunciar mientras se ponía tensa-

-los dos sabemos señorita "black widow" que usted es una criminal disfrazada en la fachada de una heroínas, si quisiera podría encerrarla en este preciso momento junto a sus amiguitos mutantes-

-yo yo yo- caía en el nerviosismo llevándose las manos a la parte trasera de su nuca y recargándose con los codos en la mesa-

-hable señorita romanoff, ¿dónde está el capitán rogers?-

En eso natasha se quedaba en un breve silencio a lo cual ross, al no ver cooperación, despide retirarse de la sala.

-emil-pronunciaba la pelirroja-

-¿qué?- preguntaba el pelo blanco volteando a verla-

-emil blonsky Marín ruso, usted uso una muestra ilegal que intentaba replicar el "suero del súper soldado" algo que solo, se podía obtener en bajo mundo de hydra-respondía la espía poniéndose de pie-

-todo eso fue con autorización del gobierno-respondía ahora la presa de este juego-

-claro, lo que genera mi duda ¿para qué quería capturar a Hulk? ¿Para hacer lo mismo que emil? ¿Crear un ejército de soldados élites? ¿Para eso quiere capturar al capitán rogers?-

-¡esa información es clasifica!-respondía alterado-

-usted tenía todo esto ocu-

Pero no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento, alguien entraba interrumpiendo el interrogatorio que ahora, black widow dominaba.

-señor disculpe la interrupción-decía el soldado entrando-nos llaman de la balsa, reportando que el capitán América está ahí y está liberando a los recién llegados-

-steve-susurraba la pelirroja-

Y en cierta forma, al escuchar como el capitán, sin preocuparle la falta de su mejor arma, fue a rescatar a todos sus camaradas, le provocaba una sensación de confianza, ya que nota, que él nunca deja a nadie atrás.

-vamos en seguida soldado-mientras estaba a punto de retirarse ross, aliviado por la interrupción- volveremos a dialogar señorita romanoff-

Comentario que no tomo importancia la chica.

Para así, salir directo a buscar algún vuelo directo a Rusia, no quería estar más en ese país, o mejor dicho, no había alguna razón de quedarse, puesto que steve ahora era un fugitivo de la nación que el protegió, algo que le provocaba repugnancia, como le dieron la espalda al primer vengador, todo esto que estaba viviendo, le provocaba estrés y fatiga, lo único que ella quería era irse a relajar, y que mejor hiendo a ese hotel cerca del monte "Elbrus", irónico no pensar en cierto hombre con problemas de la ira, ella, le encantaba ir ahí, solía ir mucho cuando sentía que su mundo se caía, y valla que hoy era uno de esos días.

Al momento de llegar, lo primero que hizo fue ir directo a darse un baño caliente.

Ya estando en la tina.

-¿qué te sucede natasha?-se preguntaba así misma-primero esa loca atracción por bruce, y ahora por steve?-

Y claro, se cuestionaba esto ¿que sentía por ambos hombres?

Por un lado, estaba el científico, se le hacía tierno, un chico listo, alguien en quien posiblemente podría encontrar ese amor que tanto busca, incluso se abrió con él, le contó cosas que nunca a nadie le había contado ¡inclusive a steve! Pero ¿el cómo respondió? Evadiendo ese amor que ella le ofrecía.

Y por el otro lado, estaba el soldado perfecto, la imagen del bien, la justicia, pero ella conocía al hombre detrás de esa mascara, dulce... Lindo... ¿Qué diablos está pensado? Ella no podría enamorarse de un tipo así... ¿O no?

Ella misma le buscaba citas, que al principio, eran para intentar ayudarlo, pero con el tiempo, sentía la satisfacción de él, al rechazar las ofertas, por el hecho de que no eran el tipo de mujer que el buscaba ¿ella podría ser su tipo? Para nada, él era un ángel, y ella, solo una máquina de matar... Pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, la vez que el la protegió de una explosión cuando ella desobedeció sus órdenes, el beso que se dieron en el centro comercial, que para ella fue una forma de probar esos labios que tanto anhelaba, y cuando el, le demostró que confiaba en ella, y ella estaba a punto de abrir su corazón con él, si no hubiera sido por la interrupción de sam.

Tienes muchas cosas que pensar natasha-se decía así misma, al momento de salir del baño con una bata, y empezar a cambiarse poniendo-se realista natasha, tú no eres la mujer indicada para el- mientras terminaba de cambiarse poniéndose un short y un sostén deportivo-tu eres solo un arma, un arma que steve nunca querría a su lado-mientras acariciaba sus cicatrices-

-te equivocas natasha-decía una voz detrás de ella-

A lo cual, ella volteaba sorprendida, ahí estaba parado justo delante de la puerta, el, el hombre que no la dejaba tranquila en su mente.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-preguntaba ella, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa-

-No fue complicado-dijo el rubio, mientras pasaba a sentarse en la cama-

-Steve…. Tu eres pésimo mintiendo-mientras suspiraba y se sentaba alado de el-

-Lo sé-Mientras mostraba una sonrisa cálida-Me ayudó mucho Clint en decirme que a este hotel te encantaba venir-mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirroja-Eso fue sencillo, lo complicado fue encontrar tu habitación-

-¿No preguntaste en la recepción?-Cuestionaba ella, disfrutando del agarre del ojiazul-

-Tasha…. Te conozco, sé que no podría preguntar por la señorita romanoff-Mientras ambos sonreían por la respuesta del rubio-Así que… Tuve que escalar por fuera-

-¿Ósea que el capitán, la imagen de lo justo, escalo e invadió propiedad privada, e incluso la intimidad de una bella dama?-pronunciaba juguetonamente la chica de ojos esmeralda-Valla, no conocía esa fase de ti steve... eh de decir… que me agrada-

-Ya no soy el capitán tasha…. No desde que abandone a todos, traicione a tony, y te deje a ti….-

-Steve… Tú no lo traicionaste steve, tu no abandonaste a nadie, y menos me dejaste-mientras sujetaba el rostro del rubio, esos ojos como la volvían loca-Tenías que detener a Zemo, Además ¿Rescataste a los demás no es así?-Preguntaba la espía-

Ante la pregunta, provoco un asombro en el rubio.

-¿Hablaste con Clint?-Preguntaba sorprendido el americano-

-No, escuche cuando a ross le informaban que cierto "Soldado" estaba en la balsa y empezó a liberar a los chicos-

-Valla, tan rápido le llego la notica-reía el soldado-

Estuvieron en silencio momentáneamente, cruzando miradas, hasta que sorpresivamente, la pelirroja abrazo a steve.

-Gracias steve… Por liberar a barton, y por estar aquí… conmigo-

-No hay de que tasha-mientras acariciaba su rojo pelo-Escuche lo que dijiste, y no, no me importaría estar contigo, al contrario, me siento honrado de poder estar a tu lado-

Para que se terminara ese abrazo, y al cruzar de nueva cuenta las miradas, se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que por fin, juntaron sus labios.

-Steve…-Se separaba ella-Quiero esto, quiero estar contigo en todo momento, me importas tu-

-Yo también quiero esto tasha, tú eres lo que más me importas en este momento-mientras la abrazaba-y por ti lo daré todo-

Para que volvieran a la acción de besarse, ¿Qué les espera el futuro? Es incierta la respuesta, lo que es seguro, es que ambos lo confrontaran.

Bueeeeeeno, Púes, ahí acaba, en verdad, no tengo ni recóndita idea de que poner jejeje

Espero les haya gustado, hacía años que no escribía algo, bueno, CU.


End file.
